


A Swim

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: Doodles [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: What better, on a warm, sunny day, than a swim down at the pond?





	A Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing inspired by a drawing I did, which, in turn, was inspired by [this illustration](http://bofursunboundbraids.tumblr.com/post/161575231492/a-swim-from-frog-and-toad-are-friends-by) from Frog and Toad are Friends by Arnold Lobel (1970).

[](http://imgur.com/DCvE4QQ)

It had seemed like a good idea, going down to the pond for a dip, when Thorin suggested it. They had just finished clearing the breakfast dishes and were stepping outside for a morning smoke, when Thorin proclaimed the day perfect for doing nothing industrious and everything pleasurable.

"A swim, my fluffy-toed agate, is what we both need, with nothing at all between our skin and the cool water and warm air. Come."

And off they went, with naught but the clothes they wore and two towels Bilbo insisted he bring.

When they reached the pond, however, Bilbo decided that baring himself to any soul who may be in the vicinity was more of himself than he wanted to share. 

"You were never so shy when amongst the company." Thorin reminded him, undressing free of shame, eager to jump in the pond. The sun was getting hot.

"Necessity changes one's priorities." Bilbo said, trying not to pay an inappropriate amount of attention to his husband's now fully revealed naked body. "On the road, cleanliness trumped modesty. Besides, being amongst the fellows was quite different than if we were to be overrun by a band of fauntlings. What would their parents say?"

Thorin set his fists on his hips and looked about. "I see no wee faunts, my bashful love. Besides, what would they see that they have not seen before? Please, don't make me enjoy the water alone."

Bilbo turned in place. There was no one about, no one but him and Thorin. He took the few steps back to the lane. No one. Not a soul.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called, beginning to sound impatient. One thing Bilbo had learned about the dwarf he loved, was that he did not like to be held up when there was fun to be had. Another look about, in every direction, told him that they were in truth very much alone. 

Climbing down the rocks to the pond, Bilbo quickly undressed, the sun feeling positively delicious on his skin. By the time he was completely nude, he had forgotten about the possibility of being seen. All he could see was the sparkle and shimmer of clear water, the green of lichens on the rocks, and the golden brown of his darling, most beloved Thorin. Taking his hand, he led him to the water's edge and after a shared glance and a smile, they leapt off, together and landed in the pool, as one. 

They enjoyed the water and each other's most excellent company, their only interruption the occasional frog and toad, a pair of mated ducks using the pond as a temporary stop on their way to their new home, and a miller making his way to market to purchase a wagon's worth of wheat, with whom they shared pleasantries as he passed by. The better part of the day was spent, either in the water or sunning on the rocks, properly bare to all the world. 

When stomachs began to rumble, they knew it was time to go. After getting dressed, the lads sauntered down the lane, hand-in-hand, only stopping so Bilbo could collect a handful of wildflowers to put in a vase on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Summer!


End file.
